Electronic devices rely on components coupled to component receiving modules to operate. These components include hard drives, data cards, Ethernet cards, fans, video cards, or the like. These components fail and/or require replacement during the life of the electronic device. The coupling and decoupling of the component from the component receiving module often requires a significant separation force often in a confined or tight environment. This significant separate force can damage to the component during decoupling or cause injury to a technician.